


Say You Don’t Mean It

by queenzorr



Category: DARLING In The FRANXX (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Light Angst, Quick Read, Warm-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 22:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenzorr/pseuds/queenzorr
Summary: A short drabble fic about a fight between Zorome and Miku. Kind of angsty, a light read written as a warm-up.





	Say You Don’t Mean It

Zorome trailed closely after Miku when the short girl turned completely around.

“You’re an ass! You only ever think about yourself and you’re such a dick to me and everyone else!” Miku screamed balling up her fists and her face turning bright red.

“You have no room to talk you’re just as rude as I am! So don’t, don’t get up on some kind of high horse and act as if you’re better than I am!” Zorome shouted back, voice cracking.

“I hate you!” She cried, raising her fist toward him. Zorome caught her wrist as his shoulders sagged. A hot tear streaked down his face.

“Don’t say that,” he whispered, his voice hoarse.

“I do. I hate you,” she said fiercely.

“You don’t mean it. You can’t-“

“I do! I hate you I hate you I hate-“

“You don’t mean it!” Anger welling up in his throat and tears running down his face, he trapped Miku between himself and the wall.

“Just say you dont mean it,” he pleaded. Hot breath fanned Miku’s face. She looked him in the eyes, red and pained. Tears welled up in her eyes.

“Let go of me! You’re so cocky all the time. You’re an ass. You never-“ her voice shook. He cut her off and pressed his lips to hers.

Strawberry chapstick and sunscreen.

Eyes wide, Miku opened her mouth to say something before Zorome hushed her.

“Look, I’m sorry. I’m sorry, Miku,” he whispered.

“I- I can’t believe you just- You just kissed me,” Miku stuttered, “I’m so frustrated by you. You never think about anyone else. You’re so rude to me. You’re a smart ass and I can never tell when you’re joking and ugh you’re so frustrating and-”

“I know. I’m sorry,” he sighed quietly. Zorome let go of her wrist and stepped away. Both wiped the tears off their faces.

“Just, just say you don’t really hate me,” he sighed.

“I don’t really hate you,” Miku said, searching his face. He took a deep breath and walked away. Miku watched as he left, heart still racing and hands still shaking, thinking about what had just happened between them.

**Author's Note:**

> dkdjdjksjs. I’m frankly kind of nervous to post this so I hope you all enjoyed it. Leave me criticism and advice or some love in the comments!!


End file.
